


Break me

by lumos (alltheselittlethings)



Series: Daily Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ginny Weasley, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheselittlethings/pseuds/lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will break her heart and she will let him. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break me

_"Ginevra_ " he smirks, and her heart nearly stops.

His smile grows wider as he takes in her expression- her eyes, wide with want and need, her tongue, darting out to moisten her lips.

He knows that he has won.

She knows it too. She doesn't care.

He will break her heart and she will let him.

She will let him do anything. Anything to feel that power grow inside her once again. Anything to rekindle the fire that died when he left her and had not been back since. Anything to hear his stoic voice whisper into her hair, his rough hands circle her waist, the cold stone chamber wall rough against her back as he shoves her against it.

Anything to feel _something_ again.

She knows she shouldn't give herself to the man who took everything from her.

She knows. But she doesn't care.

She has belonged to Tom since she was 11, anyways. 


End file.
